Bonito Rice
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Sanma |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Sakura Spirit |fa2 = Spectra |recipe = Fried Unagi |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = Japan |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 猫饭 |personality = Cold |height = 168cm |likes1 = Sanma |likes2 = Raindrop Cake |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Brandy Kopp |cvjp = Satō Gen |cvcn = Zhai Wei (翟巍) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote=I used to only like being with my cats, but this is fine too. |bio=A cat man of little words. He refers to himself as 'we' and treats the cats around him like family. He is extremely forgetful and doesn't care for much except for his cats. |food introduction=In the beginning, this "cat rice" was a Recipe that was fed to cats. But due to the inexpensive ingredients, by the Edo Era, most of the lower-class had begun eating Bonito Rice. This even drove the industry for bonito, the main ingredient in Bonito Rice. Fast forward to today, and Bonito Rice is still one of the cheapest Recipes that people can eat. |power = 1336 |atk = 22 |def = 28 |hp = 511 |crit = 367 |critdmg = 503 |atkspd = 508 |acquire = *Events |events = *Autumn Memories *White Season *Golden Pig Arch *Starry Brilliance (Super) *Mellow Memory (Super) *Poetic Memory |normaltitle = Cat Barrier |normal = Bonito Rice's cats start running around him nonstop, causing any damage done to him by normal attacks to be reduced by 5% for 4 seconds. Additionally, all buffs are removed from the closest enemy unit |energytitle = Umbrella Barrier |energy = Bonito Rice's cats become restless and retreat behind him. He opens his umbrella and spins it, causing all allies to receive 5% less damage from skill attacks for 8 seconds. |linktitle = Umbrella Flower |link = Bonito Rice's cats become restless and retreat behind him. He opens his umbrella and spins it, causing all allies to receive 6% less damage from skill attacks for 10 seconds. |pair = Sanma |name = |contract = I am a Food Soul named Bonito Rice. Master Attendant, I leave myself to your care. |login = Master Attendant? When did you come in? |arena = It's a bit chilly in here. Now where did those cats go? |skill = Tear them to shreds! |ascend = Purrfect......can you do it again? |fatigue = Ooh, I can't keep my eyes open. Please let me rest a bit. |recovering = Perhaps a warmer spot would be better..... |attack = I've been sharpening my claws in preparation! |ko = I... already... |notice = Master Attendant, is the rice done? Oh, it looks really hot... |idle1 = Huh? When did the kitchen get cleaned? |idle2 = Meow, meow... wait, you're not a cat. |interaction1 = Purrrrrrrr~ Purr~ Purr~ |interaction2 = Master Attendant, have you seen my sauce? I spent all day looking for it... Oh. It's on my hands... |interaction3 = These are ears. I don't want you to get curious and start petting them. |pledge = I feel like you're a bit tense... |intimacy1 = I'll rely on Master Attendant even more. |intimacy2 = That's really too close. I need my space. |intimacy3 = Good kitty~ Good kitty~ Whoops, I'm treating you like a cat...... }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}